


rainy sweetness

by Matryoshkah



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, Koujaku is a bit tsundere, M/M, Noiz is a horny brat, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matryoshkah/pseuds/Matryoshkah
Summary: Koujaku receives a call from Noiz, who had disappeared for two weeks without a trace. Koujaku doesn't want to show his anger because that means admitting that he was worried, but Noiz knows hi's mad, and to apologize he invites him to a onsen to enjoy the rainy season together. However, things will get a little complicated.
Relationships: Koujaku/Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder), Ren/Seragaki Aoba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	rainy sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is basically pwp. In the second one show up "the humor." please enjoy it

It was raining when his coil rang.

He didn't usually answer calls during work, but that was an exception since it was an unknown number. He didn’t give his number to strangers.

He left the room and answered the call.

"How are you?"

The person on the other side greeted. Koujaku narrowed his eyes, recognizing that soft and calm voice instantly.

“Noiz” He tried not to sound surprised. It was rare for that kid to call him after he disappeared for almost two weeks. "I thought you were dead."

"Did I worry you?"

He wanted to complain, but preferred not to fight him. He was more interested in knowing the reason for his unexpected call.

"Whatever. Where have you been these last days?” He asked trivially, trying not to sound too interested.

"Doing stuff."

Koujaku didn’t get pissed. He knew that, being Noiz, an answer so lacking in information was to be expected.

"What kind of stuff was you doing?"

“…”

“Noiz?”

“…mmh.”

Slight interference was heard through the call.

“Noiz, did you hear me?”

“What did you say?” 

“I asked you what kind of stuff where you doing that took you two fucking weeks to complete.”

“That… was not of your business.” 

“Fuck you, asshole. I'm not in the mood for your little games." Koujaku was patient, but his patience also had a limit.

“Mmh.” A slight gasp was heard on the other side of the line.

"What the hell are you doing?" He decided to ask. "I hear weird sounds."

“I’m jerking off. Keep talking…"

He blinked several times before processing the information. He looked around stealthily, making sure there was no one around.

"Are you kidding me?"

Koujaku didn't know whether to believe him or not. Maybe he was just teasing him to see his reaction. However, another slight moan confirmed it: Noiz was masturbating.

Koujaku smiled pleased, imagining the situation in which Noiz should be right on the other side of the line. It was a shame that he couldn't see it.

That was how Noiz was. That kid had no shame. He just had reported it in such a concise and natural way, as if saying "I’m jerking off " was the most normal and common thing to say in a call. 

“I’m not joking. I have my hand on my dick right now. Do you need a pic?” 

“Fuck, no.”

Koujaku swallowed. Just imagining Noiz with a hand on his dick, blushing, staring at him while moving his hand, simply turned him on. A crazy idea arose in his head.

He looked around, making sure again that nobody was looking at him.

“Noiz, do you really wanna do these things through a call? Where are you?” Koujaku was willing to go wherever Noiz was.

"I'm in the park, a few blocks from your job."

Koujaku had considered for a moment to follow the little game, but after hearing where he was, his emotion went down as if a bucket of ice water had been thrown on him.

"What the hell?" Koujaku frowned. Noiz was masturbating in the park. He didn't want to think deeply about how complicated things would get for him if someone saw him masturbating in such a public area, and preferred giving priority to the fact that it was raining. “Take your hand off your pants at this precise moment and don't move. I’m going there."

"I'm drunk. And drugged, so hurry up.” Noiz laughed. Koujaku wasn’t surprised at all. Rather, he expected it. To do such depraved acts in a park, he had to either be drunk or drugged. Or both.

"All right. Just take your hand off your cock and wait for me to arrive.”

Koujaku ran incessantly five blocks in a row against the direction of the rain and stopped at the sixth block, tired. At times like these he could see the consequences of having stopped exercising constantly. Before, he could run fifteen blocks without sweating a drop, but now he struggled with himself to move his body six fucking blocks.

It was raining really hard. It looked like a nightmare, a bad joke. There was nothing, a roof or trees that could protect, or at least, slightly appease the pouring rain.

There, on one of the swings, was Noiz with eyes closed, enjoying his own loneliness. It was a miracle that no one had seen him masturbating on the swing.

"Noiz..." Koujaku said approaching the blond. “You’re a truly asshole.”

“…? Ah, old man, finally.” Noiz raised his sleepy gaze, but then lowered it again due to the drops that fell on his face. “You took your time, eh.”

"Asshole. Since I hung up it hasn't been more than fifteen minutes.” He took the blond by the arm and pulled him to help him get off the swing. Instantly Noiz fell to the ground like a puppet whose threads have been cut.

He was completely drunk.

"Hey, brat, try it harder." Koujaku scolded without success. Noiz's body had lost all strength to get up, as if it were passed. He was completely, absolutely, terribly drunk and high.

Koujaku sighed, frustrated.

That brat was heavy, but somehow, Koujaku had been able to carry him on the shoulders to his house.

Upon reaching the threshold, he opened the door and threw Noiz in the genkan, where Beni was waiting for him. 

"Can I ask?" It was the first thing the Allmate said, stunned.

"Don’t. Rather, Beni, go get a towel.” Koujaku ordered, removing his shoes. "No, you better bring two, if you can."

“Roger!” Beni exclaimed, flying inside the house and bringing moments later two towels at its peak. "Here!"

"Thank you," Koujaku said while catching the towels. He placed one on his head and the other placed it on Noiz, trying to dry his hair, but the blond seemed to have no desire to be dried. "Hey, let me at least dry your goddamn hair."

"Leave me alone," he grumbled, trying to take his hands off the older. "Perverted."

"It says who began to jerking off in the park after hearing my voice through the call" Koujaku counterattacked while fighting Noiz. “Now stop behaving like a child. I'm trying to keep you from getting a cold.”

Koujaku gave up on the hair and chose to turn his attention to Noiz's wet clothes. He began to unbutton his soaked shirt, but again the other began to fight.

"Leave me alone." He repeated, almost without any trace of life in his voice; his gesture didn’t match the nature of his demand. "You are a pervert."

"And you are a stubborn brat."

Beni watched them, curious.

"Don't undress me." Noiz babbled, stopping fighting Koujaku and giving an insistent look at him. "...stop undressing me here."

“I'm going to undress you just right here. I won’t allow you to wet the tatami.” Koujaku warned in a stiff voice while he was already effortlessly removing Noiz's shirt. 

After having the entire upper part of his body naked, Koujaku focused on the lower area. He took off his shoes first and then unzipped his pants. However, when he was about to start taking off the pants, he heard a subtle laugh. Koujaku stopped his work and to look up, meeting Noiz's clear eyes.

"What's so funny?" He asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Noiz's gaze had somehow changed. It was different from the sleepy look Koujaku had found him in the park.

Desire maybe?

"Take me to your bedroom, Koujaku-san..." he said suddenly, getting him out of his thoughts. "In your bed, make me a mess."

_Fuck._

Did he really say ‘Koujaku-san’?

Noiz didn't take his eyes off Koujaku, and this started to turn him on again. He realized that they had been there for a few seconds without moving, so he decided to continue taking off the soaked pants and ignoring the younger’s demand. Noiz was drunk and high, surely he was no longer aware of what he said and Koujaku didn’t want to take advantage of his condition.

“Stop saying stupid things, brat. You are already a mess. Beside, why would I take you to my bedroom? If you go to sleep, you’ll do it out here with the shoes.” Koujaku said to prevent the fever from keeping going up.

"I don’t mean to sleep." The blond babbled in a way that he could almost have a purr, while raising his pelvis to allow the older to take his pants off better. "I'm hot."

Koujaku's attempts to appease the excitement were in vain. Noiz had no intention of stop seducing him and, to make matters worse, Noiz's comment had caused Koujaku to automatically look at his underwear, where he could clearly see a large lump that normally shouldn’t be so obvious. The view left him speechless.

"Can you see?" Noiz whispered, curving a small smile and subtly pointing at his crotch. His cheeks had acquired a pink color and suddenly small details like the drops of water slowly going down his entire body became evident. "Can you see how horny I am right now?"

"LOW BATTERY" Beni's solemn voice made an annoying contrast in the silence that had suddenly reigned the lobby. Koujaku looked up remembering that the Allmate was still there; However, it was not by much. “I'M GOING TO RECHARGE. I WILL BE DISABLED UNTIL THE DAWN.” Having said those words, the parrot flew into the house until it was lost in the dark. Beni always made that excuse when he had lost interest in the situation or when Koujaku no longer requested his company. 

He didn't want to do anything with Noiz in that state, much less there in the genkan of his house.

But he couldn't help feeling surprised by Noiz. It was good to be that young and have such energies. After having been who knows how much time under the pouring rain, the last thing Koujaku could have is an erection.

"How do I look?" Noiz asked softly, tilting his head. Koujaku removed the towel from his head and tossed the towel on Noiz’s face.

"Pitiful. Now just get up." He simply replied, standing up. "Try to dry yourself, I'll go get you a hot shower so that..."

"Wait." He interrupted, kneeling on the floor and raising his face to meet Koujaku's gaze. Noiz had a pleading look that he rarely saw coming from him and was much more flushed than before. Coincidentally a drop of water rolled down his cheek, giving him a tearful appearance that left Koujaku stunned. "Just look at me."

Noiz just wanted Koujaku to look at him, he didn't want anything else. Koujaku had no choice but to step back and do what the blond had just begged. He found himself following the path of Noiz's hand, which was directed right in the middle of his legs. The blond awkwardly removed that last cloth that covered his erection, and released it as if he were angry.

He then gave a long lick to the palm of his hand and after making sure he had moistened enough, he took it to his crotch without hesitation. While there, he firmly took his own erect dick and began a gentle swaying movement along it. First the movement was slow and thorough, his eyes were closed tightly as if he were making a great effort to concentrate and his lips barely separated to let out slight, almost inaudible sighs.

Koujaku swallowed his own saliva as he confronted the scene that took place in the genkan of his house. More than impressed, he felt interested in the actions of the younger. Was he doing that because he was drunk, or did the level of alcohol in his blood have nothing to do with it? No, it must be drunkenness. Noiz's actions were probably encouraged by alcohol, behaviors like that were usually stimulated by drinks.

He must admit that he liked to see those new facets from that shitty kid.

Noiz's hand began to accelerate his rate. Koujaku couldn’t help seeing the piercing he had in the bellybutton. He loved that piercing. Nor could he avoid focusing his attention on the other piercing, the one in his dick. Didn't matter how much time passed or how long he had seen it and touched it, he couldn’t get used to it. It seemed too painful. But Noiz had two. The most impressive was the one that crossed his glans as if nothing. Didn't hurt him? Each time his hand went down to the base and then went up to the head of the dick, he touched the piercing and his entire body shuddered. More than pain, it seemed to give him pleasure.

"Watch me carefully..." Noiz babbled brokenly. He opened his legs even more and turned his tearful gaze towards Koujaku. "Here…"

Koujaku was so focused on the swing of Noiz's hand that he almost missed the moment when he placed his free hand in his mouth and began to suck his fingers as if they were bathed in jam. Koujaku didn’t know why the blond do such a thing, if to increase his own sensuality or simply because he wanted to keep his tongue moving, but then Noiz took his fingers towards his testicles and began to massage them while he threw his head towards. The hand fiddled a little with his balls and then continued down, to Koujaku's surprise, to the entrance of his own ass, and there he began to introduce his index finger.

Koujaku didn’t expect it at that time, but he wasn’t too surprised either. Noiz liked to play with his ass. No one would never have guessed it if it depended on the bored and selfless face that he always had. In fact, Noiz didn’t look like someone capable of doing something so obscene, rather he looked like he was not interested in women or men. If it hadn't be because Koujaku knew he too well, he wouldn’t imagined that that brat would be so perverted.

Two years ago, Koujaku wouldn’t have expected, not even imagined, that in his life he could have the opportunity to have that kid on his floor, touching himself as if there was no tomorrow, sweating and groaning like a cat in heat.

Suddenly he noticed. At some point Noiz had begun to moan more audibly. That was a voice that probably only Koujaku knew. Surely no one else in the world knew that Noiz could be able to produce such a sweet and desirable sound. It made him want to make him scream louder, he wanted to hear a little more of that cute voice.

When Noiz introduced another finger inside, he gave a strong squeeze to his dick and his body suddenly seemed to get a spasm of pleasure that made him look as if he were going to come; It was just then that Koujaku knelt between the legs and placed his hand on Noiz's, on his penis.

The blond gave a sharp scream at the sudden action. Koujaku couldn’t help but widen a smile.

"What? Did you expect that, after opening your legs in that way and seducing me with your obscene voice, I would remain there watching without doing anything about it?” He smiled, directed his mouth to his ear. "Let me do it for you. I want to be the one who provokes that cute voice."

As if that had been the signal he was waiting for, Noiz pushed both hands away from his crotch and wrapped them around Koujaku's back, holding on tight. The movement surprised Koujaku, but rapidly he concentrated on the throbbing erection that he enveloped with his left hand. As he imagined, it was hot and totally wet due to the leaking liquid that had already dripped, which made it easier for him to move.

With the first masturbated he gave him, he appreciated how Noiz's entire body shuddered beneath him and his nails dug into his back. It was a shame to have his shirt on and not had feel it better.

Without wasting time, he began to move his hand along Noiz's dick, squeezing it and massaging its entire length, occasionally bumping the palm of his hand with the goddamn piercing. Koujaku couldn’t help but having special care not to touch it too much so as not to cause him any pain, but suddenly, Noiz began to complain.

"Harder..." He begged almost barely.

"But your piercing..."

"It doesn't matter! Fuck..." he groaned and his body trembled with pleasure when Koujaku's hand caressed the piercing area. "Yeah, touch there."

Koujaku wrapped his totally moist glans with his palm and spread the liquid along his burning dick with his fingers. It was red and swollen, gave a sense as if he was about to cum. He touched the piercing again and Noiz curved his back in pleasure.

"Ah fuck, pull it." Demanded.

"Won't it hurt you?" He whispered uncertainly. Noiz let out a little noise of protest.

"It doesn’t matter if hurts." He sighed, showing an impatient gesture. His breathing was getting heavier and his body was moist and not only because of the rainwater, but because of his own sweat. 

"You’re such a masochist." He whispered with a provocative giggle. He took the glans with all his hand and began to massage and squeeze, pulling the piercing from time to time.

Having Noiz's pale neck so close as he stroked his hard erection, he was dominated by a sweet temptation to traverse that piece of skin exposed beneath him with his tongue. Without warning about his next move, Koujaku gave a long lick to his neck and then began to suck and kiss his full skin. He went down the collarbone and reached the chest, where he focused his attention on one of the erect nipples. While there, he surrounded him with his lips and bit lightly and then passed his tongue around.

The new movement had taken the blond off guard, which completely arched his back to deepening the licks that the older spread through his chest.

Noiz's moans intensified until they almost turned into screams of pleasure, and Koujaku was surprised to find himself enjoying the obscene sound. When Noiz seemed unable to endure any longer and Koujaku supposed that he should intensify the movement, a bold request intermingled between the groans was said:

“Also my butt... touch it.” Noiz said. 

Without erasing his smile, Koujaku lift and that way he could use his right hand to fulfill Noiz's previous demand. Being in that position he had a better view of Noiz. He would never get tired of seeing it. The blond opened his legs wider as if he wanted to allow a better view and raised his pelvis giving him access to his ass.

While stroking his dick, Koujaku move his hand to the hole moistened by the pre-liquid that had dripped there and began to stroke it with his index finger. Noiz made a suggestive hip movement and with both hands dilated his own buttocks to give him a better reception. Koujaku was simply fascinated.

"Are you that anxious to be fucked by my finger?" He muttered, slowly inserting his finger into the tight entrance. "You are an obscene child."

"Oh fuck, yeah, more." Noiz groaned, biting his lower lip and moving his hip forward to deepen the penetration. "Yes, right there... fuck, I'm going to..."

"Are you going to cum?" He asked, unable to take his eyes off his own finger going through the entrance with parsimony until he had introduced it completely. "It’s okay. Just do it." 

He pulled out his finger and reinserted it tightly, as he moved his other hand quickly around Noiz's throbbing dick. Soon he managed to synchronize the swing with the lunges, which led Noiz to experience a hard orgasm, that was accompanied by a sweet and long moan of satisfaction and shivers throughout his body that lasted for a long few seconds.

The semen had stained the blond's abdomen and part of the tile on the floor, and the silence that had fallen on the place was only interrupted by the distant sound of rain and Noiz's strong breaths.

Koujaku withdrew his damp finger from inside and left the now limp member, retreating until it was outside the perimeter of Noiz's open legs, seeing pleased the result of his work.

He blinked several times and, as if he finally realized what he had just done, let out a long-tired sigh.

He got up and wiped his hands with one of the towels that had been thrown on the floor next to the blond's wet clothes. The genkan was a mess. He looked up and vaguely saw the time on the wall clock. Almost midnight. At that time, he was supposed to be sleeping instead of doing dirty things in the fucking genkan.

He looked down again and met Noiz, who watched him curiously, almost expectantly, while his naked body was still scattered on the floor. It was amazing. Wasn't he cold? Koujaku frowned.

“Noiz, do you intend to stay there until the sun rises?” He snapped, changing the seductive voice by a severe and irritated tone of voice. “Although I wouldn't mind if you slept there. It's your fault for disappearing two weeks without any clue and then appearing as if nothing all high and horny." He added, heading inside his house.

"Sooooo” babbled Noiz, “I worried you."

“I wasn’t worried about you! Just... ah, whatever. Get up off the floor and come take a bath. You'll get sick if you're still there.”

"I'm sorry, old man." Koujaku listened hoarsely behind him. "Take me to your bed to apologize properly."

“Are you still with that? Wasn't enough that thing just a moment ago?” He asked pretending be surprised from the living room, while taking off his shirt and wet pants. Then he looked for two bathrobes in his room; one he wore it and the other took it in his hands and returned to the genkan, where his guest was still lying on the floor.

"It wasn't enough for me," Noiz said in the same position as he had left him; his usual indifferent and lifeless voice had returned. 

"You can't even get up." Koujaku hissed, throwing the bathrobe in his face. “Put it on. I'm going to prepare the bathtub for you to take a shower. Hurry up, I want to sleep.”

That was a lie. 

The last thing Koujaku really wanted at that moment was to sleep. After all, the only one who had received attention was Noiz, Koujaku still had annoying crotch pressure, however, he was somewhat reluctant to do it with Noiz in that state. Besides, he wouldn't admit it directly, but the truth was that Koujaku was mad at Noiz.

After having maintained a fierce battle against his own legs to be able to stand up, Noiz held on to the wall and hardly stand up to put on the bathrobe. Koujaku saw him and felt sorry for him. That brat looked like he was having a hard time, not even a single person in the world on the tightrope would find himself in such a pinch as Noiz at the time. The desire to fuck him hard against the bed was suddenly distant. 

Koujaku yawns. 

The kid was taking so long on something so simple that even the erection had already lowered. He even started to feel cold.

"Dammit, let me help you." He snapped when he stopped seeing progress in Noiz's movements. As soon as he took him by the arm, the blond swung his head forward and for a moment it looked as if he would fall on the floor, but what happened was worse: Noiz puked what seemed to be his lunch, his dinner and part of his breakfast.

Koujaku wanted to go find his katana and behead him right there, but he held back. Noiz was his current boyfriend, unfortunately. He was drunk to the bone and it was normal for his body to react that way. He dragged him to the bathroom before he also vomited in his living room tatami.

Upon reaching the bathroom, he discarded the blond in front of the toilet and opened the lid.

"If you're going to throw up, do it in there."

"No, what I had to let go, I already let go." He smiled, as if mocking. Koujaku took him by the hair and violently hit his forehead at the edge of the toilet.

"Shitty brat..." He whispered dangerously in his ear. "You're going to clean up the mess you made with all your fluids out there. And if you dare to puke in any other place, I’ll kill you." That seemed more of a threat than an order, but talk to a drunk person was virtually useless, so Koujaku gave up. 

"Zzzz..."

"Hey, don't fall asleep."

He took Noiz to the tub, removed his bathrobe and threw it inside. It was as if it were a doll, he even had his eyes closed. Koujaku filled the tub with warm water.

Silence enveloped them as soon as the blond remained motionless in the tub while the water slowly filled its interior. It was useless staying there without doing anything, so he returned to the genkan to clean up the mess.

He took the mop and a bucket of water and feeling his blood boil with anger, he began to clean the floor. The desire to go and kill Noiz invaded him the time what took removing the unpleasant viscous and whitish fluid from the floor. Although he had ordered Noiz to do it, when that brat was in a position to take a mop with his hands, the smell had probably already adhered to the tile, so he preferred to clean it himself before.

When Koujaku returned moments later to the bathroom to turn off the tap, he couldn’t see Noiz, but indeed the water in the tub was spilling over the edges. As he approached, Koujaku wondered where that brat might have gone, he realized that he was actually still there, but he couldn't see it because he was totally submerged in the water.

Koujaku pulled him to the surface as fast as he could. He had fallen asleep (or unconscious) inside the tub.

"Fuck... do you want to die?" He asked, amazed. He had heard about cases of people who, being drunk or too tired, fell asleep in their tubs and died drowned, but he didn't know that something so stupid could actually happen to someone. That would be a very sad and pathetic way to die.

Noiz coughed a couple of times and then lazily opened his eyes, as if he hadn’t yet realized that he had just escaped from an unfortunate death. Koujaku preferred to take it out of the tub; At that point in his life, the last thing he wanted was to have a dead man in his bathroom.

He left it on one of the seats in front of the mirror.

"Sit there." He ordered and then went to the tub to turn off the tap. Noiz looked at him blankly from his place, as if he were waiting for the next older movement. "What? Start showering. Don't hope I'll do that for you too.”

"You want to lather my body, don’t you?" The blond asked in a sweet voice, his eyes were moistened and his cheeks slightly flushed from the water vapor. "Fucking perverted."

"The only fucking pervert here is you." Koujaku removed the bathrobe and his underwear, being totally naked. He also proceeded to sit on the seat next to Noiz, and began to lather. “Begging me out there to fuck you with my fingers. You are a bitch.”

"That's how you liked me, old pervert."

Silence ensued when Koujaku closed the shower; However, he could hear a slight sigh coming from the one beside him. It was Noiz, who was staring at him. The fact that he was looking directly at his crotch was warming him more than anything, so he was forced to intervene.

"Do you have any problem with my penis?" His sharp voice echoed in the silence of the bathroom, but Noiz didn't feel intimidated; He didn't even blink. Instead, a small curve formed on his lips.

"I want to suck it."

"What are you waiting for?" Koujaku said, widening a challenging smile. "Get on your knees".

The young obeyed at a shameful speed. Koujaku got up inevitably, standing right in front of the blond, pointing his erection on his face.

"Old pervert." Noiz whispered before taking Koujaku's penis with his hand and sticking out his tongue to lick the tip.

Koujaku closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy Noiz by licking it and sucking it between slow and fast. He didn't keep a steady rate, but even when he was drunk, he was very good. When the piercing of his tongue caressed his member's head, a sweet sensation invaded him.

It was curious how Noiz didn’t lose detail of each of his expressions. His teeth rubbed part of its length and then suck and absorb the pre-liquid, making a playful sound that echoed throughout the bathroom and took time to disappear. Koujaku couldn't keep his expressions still. He knew he was very expressive and the blow job was so good that he didn't try to hide them. Perhaps that was why Noiz looked at him that way as he put his entire penis into his mouth. He was so hard and stimulated that it no longer fit in his mouth.

And, God, the tongue with that damn piercing caressed him was absolutely good. Way too good. It was so good that Koujaku, unconsciously, gripped Noiz's gold hair tightly and literally began to penetrate his mouth. After those two weeks without seeing him, Koujaku had accumulated enough sexual tension to fuck that blond the rest of the night.

It reached the bottom of his throat and got out his mouth to repeat everything at a desperate speed. Noiz, who at some point had begun to shed tears, didn’t complain. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying all that because while his saliva came out between the corner of his lips mixed with the seminal liquid, dripping down his chin, he was jerking off, and was very close to cum.

When Koujaku considered he was on the edge of glory, he took out his penis and masturbated it to cum on his face.

"Don't take it out." Noiz protested, "Do it inside my mouth." He took with his hand the swollen penis and returning it to his mouth. 

Well, damn it. 

Noiz mostly avoided drink it, but this time, he didn't waste a single drop. He stuck out his tongue and licked everything around it. Koujaku was fascinated. Noiz dropped to the floor of the bathroom, naked, flushed and accelerated since he had also cum, and was so helpless and appetizing, that Koujaku even felt tenderness. Seeing that caused his fever to increase, and he couldn't help being erect again.

Koujaku had an urgent desire to fuck him to exhaustion and make of him a completely mess. The vision seemed pleasant and charming, so he took the blond by the arm and lifted him with a single pull. Noiz complained, but Koujaku shut him up. The atmosphere was too good for that brat to ruin it.

"I’ll make your wish come true, brat." Koujaku said in a seductive voice, staring at the boy's wet green eyes as if he could see through him and hypnotize him completely. "I will take you to my room, to my bed, and I’ll make you lose consciousness."

Koujaku pulled Noiz out of the bathroom and couldn’t reach the bedroom. In the first thing he saw, the only sofa in living room, he threw it. He looked in one of the nearby drawers for a condom and a bottle of lubricant that he had there for an emergency.

He returned to the sofa where Noiz was masturbating his already erect dick again. Koujaku grabbed him and turned him without contemplation, leaving his ass exposed to him. Noiz didn’t protest to the violence, in fact, that pleased him enough. Koujaku emptied the bottle of lubricant completely and began to caress the entrance of Noiz's ass with his fingers.

He first introduced his fingers to dilate the entrance and was fascinated to see how Noiz, desperate, penetrated himself against his fingers.

He put on the condom and then, with a parsimony that almost killed them both, began to sink in Noiz. Almost instantly, without allowing their bodies to get used to the exquisite sensation, Koujaku took him by the hips tightly and shoved himself inside him.

Noiz exclaimed something incomprehensible and Koujaku just closed his eyes. Damn, he missed that feeling. The narrowness and warmth felt so good that he felt about to cum.

Without diminishing the rate of the thrusts, Koujaku tasted that delicious and sinful lust. Although it had only been two weeks without seeing Noiz, he felt that they hadn’t fucked for months. The quietude of the night was gradually flooded with gasps and whispers of incomprehensible words, and everything seemed so perfect that, for a moment, Koujaku believed that everything was unreal.

He opened his eyes and saw Noiz's back, wide and whitish, with a line running through it like a river where sweat ran.

Koujaku closed his eyes tightly as he whipped Noiz's ass faster and faster. He caressed and licked and bit that broad back while moving, losing more and more the capability to think clearly. When Koujaku found a particularly sensitive place, Noiz couldn’t contain a sharp and shameless groan that more closely resembled a gasp of pleasure.

Koujaku was so stunned by the fascinating and stimulating sound that he stopped for a moment, but almost simultaneously he started moving again, hitting that point of absolute pleasure inside Noiz again. And then, he heard that moan again.

It fascinated him. Knowing that Noiz was enjoying as much as he, made him feel even more pleasure, so just to bother him, Koujaku stopped. As expected, the blond quickly protested.

"You're desperate, don’t you?" Koujaku whispered, widening a smile, stroking the length of his entire back. "Move yourself." 

Koujaku slowly came out of his ass, just leaving the head of his dick inside. Noiz made the attempt to move back, but only groaned in protest as his entire body writhed beneath him, as if his forces had vanished.

"You're a fucking... perverted, obscene old man." Noiz whined, trying to turn his head back to face him.

But Koujaku took it from his hair and pushed him down, burying his face in the cushion and taking momentum to penetrate it roughly. Noiz shouted in pain. Koujaku came out again and this time, he leaned forward to whisper in his ear:

“You like this obscene and perverted old man to fuck you, don’t you?” Koujaku lifted his head, grabbing him by the hair. He got in it again and being totally inside, widened a smile. "You like that I am all perverted and obscene, right?" He whispered and then stuck his tongue in his ear.

Noiz babbled something unintelligible as tears streaked his cheeks.

"Tell me, Noiz. What do you want? If you don't say it clearly, I won't move.”

"Fuck you."

Koujaku bit his ear. Noiz let out a long breath.

"You like it?"

Koujaku released his hair. He took Noiz's hips tightly and penetrated him, this time more violently. Noiz no longer just moaned, but screamed as his whole body reacted with spasms, sweat mixed with tears rolling down his cheeks. Koujaku only knew that all this felt good, and he was about to reach a violent orgasm.

He didn’t know how much time passed. When Koujaku cum inside, he could feel the pressure around his dick and knew that Noiz had also cum, perhaps a little before him. Koujaku, still doped by the recent orgasm, dropped down on Noiz's sweaty back, and sank his face between his neck and his blond hair.

* * *

It was still raining when morning came. 

Koujaku woke up with a devastating headache. Wrapped in a mess of sheet, he opened his eyes gradually and felt as if a car had run over him, as if he had been tortured last night. 

He didn’t know how the hell they reached the bed. The first thing that came to his mind was the incident that happened last night with the blond, who was next to Koujaku, on his back, his loud breathing echoing in the room. Then Koujaku thought about his sudden call and the state as he had found him. Why Noiz left for so many days without any clue? Koujaku wanted to complain and ask him why, but he didn't want to seem too concerned about. 

"Did you wake up?" Said Noiz suddenly. Koujaku blinked, surprised.

"Oh, I thought you were asleep." 

Noiz turned himself to face him. It looked absolutely awful. Koujaku assumed that he also had a similar awful appearance. Unexpectedly, Noiz leaned toward him and touched his forehead and frowned.

"You're hot," he said. Koujaku sighed. Indeed, he felt somewhat dizzy and heavy, but apart from that, he didn’t feel that something was out of place with him.

Taking into consideration that the last night, he was in the pouring rain for so long, he has probably caught a cold.

"It's your fault." Koujaku claimed.

"I'm sorry." Noiz whispered in a way that didn't really seem like an apology.

Koujaku sighed. He closed his eyes for a moment, looking for a way of placating the headache, but just then he felt an overweight on top of him. Noiz, with his emotionless face, sat on top of him, and completely out of the blue, he approached his face. Everything happened so fast, that Koujaku didn't even have time to react. Noiz's tongue was breaking into his mouth, making its way through his lips and caressing him with the piercing. Fucking piercing.

There they were, kissing insistently as the rain hit the window. The silence was only interrupted by the wet sound of their tongues coming into contact, and damn it, that piercing was there again and Koujaku couldn't help remembering the wonderful things that piercing had done in his dick last night and couldn't avoid getting absolutely hard.

Noiz slowly separated and looked at him.

"What the hell?" Koujaku asked, surprised at the blond's sudden romantic behavior. "It's weird that you kiss me like that."

"Don’t like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it." It was that Koujaku wasn't used to it. Things between them used to be rough. No kisses.

They separated for a moment and Koujaku looked him in the eye. The sunlight now illuminated everything and now Noiz was a little sober. Koujaku took Noiz tightly by the hips to attract him to his hard and hot crotch. Noiz took him by the neck and tangled his fingers between his hair and breathed raggedly over his face.

“Damn, do you still feel like doing it after what we did last night? Doesn't your ass hurt?” Koujaku whispered.

Noiz smiled.

“It was two weeks without seeing you. Is there lubricant here?”

Koujaku sighed, pointing to the nightstand.

He pulled a condom and a bottle of lubricant out of the bedside drawer and Koujaku knew that it was useless to make up an excuse. After all, even if he didn't feel very well, he himself was already quite horny.

Noiz was naked. He just had to take off the blanket that was wrapping his body to show his erect dick. It was surprising that he was that turned on just for a single kiss.

Koujaku was as naked and hard as him though.

The blond's cold hand took his dick without a hint of hesitation and began to massage it. He brought his face close to his crotch and first sucked the head, soaking with his tongue the entire length of his dick and then putting it in his mouth.

"Holy... shit." Koujaku let out in a groan, throwing his head back and closing his eyes tightly. It got harder and harder as he got in and out his mouth, in such a slow and tortuous way that he had to grab Noiz's head to set a more rushed rate.

It felt very good.

When Noiz stopped his movements, he placed himself on top of Koujaku to locate his entrance in the dick. Koujaku opened his eyes and got fascinated by the erotic scene: Noiz with traces of saliva and seminal fluid coming out of the corner of his lips, his nipples were hard and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. At that precise moment, Koujaku thanked the sunlight to pass through the window because he could see perfectly how the blond led his fingers towards his mouth to lick them until they were wetted with saliva, then directed them towards his own ass and there, he began to dilate himself.

Noiz looked him in the eye, but Koujaku couldn't take his eyes off the thing that was happening below. Noiz already had three full fingers inside and, even so, he hadn't let out any groans.

When Noiz felt that he already needed something bigger and thicker than his fingers, he took Koujaku's penis, which was stiff between the split of his buttocks, and placed the condom on it.

Koujaku couldn't believe it. The situation was so erotic that even the headache seemed a lie. Seeing how Noiz took care of everything without problems was gratifying. That meant the blond really wanted (desperately yearned for) his penis inside, and he couldn't deny that he wanted it too.

Noiz took the bottle of lubricant and soaked Koujaku’s penis while stroking it. Then, he positioned it at his entrance and gradually went down. Noiz continued staring at him firmly, as if he didn't want to miss any detail of his reaction, but Koujaku couldn't hold his gaze. He was almost forced to look to the side. What the hell? Everything was too romantic for his taste. He didn't dislike it, but it was something he wasn't used to.

"Look at me." Noiz whispered descending until his mouth ended in his neck. The voice was hoarse and broken, and Koujaku took it strongly from the hips and finished sinking completely into his warm, tight interior.

It sure hurt, but that was fine. Noiz had stood up again and began to move on top of his dick, resting hands on his chest. When he sat completely on top of him, he made an explicit hip movement before the next move. At first, he had a slow and tortuous rate after each jump, but then Noiz himself seemed impatient, because his rate increased. The sound of his buttocks crashing into his pelvis was the only thing that echoed in the room, because the both of they were reluctant to let out a groan.

Noiz made a slight grimace with each push, but he bit his lip so that no sound escaped.

Koujaku was quite on the edge. In front of him was Noiz's bare chest and in order to annoy him a little he couldn't help but touching him. He lost no detail of his face when his fingers played with the erect nipples. From there, Koujaku slowly went up his hands to his neck while Noiz tilted his head backwards. He ascended to his cheeks and cradled his face with both hands, and Koujaku discovered that his green eyes were as emotionless as ever, but they had an obscene glow. And his hair wasn’t soft or shiny, but he loved feeling it between his fingers.

Koujaku brought his thumbs to Noiz lips and he began to lick them and suddenly he looked so goddamn erotic that it became impossible for him to endure his rate.

Then there was a sudden turn in the positions. Koujaku took Noiz from both arms and threw him (perhaps in a very aggressive way) to the bed and placed himself on top of him. Noiz didn’t expect it, because his eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed, as if he wanted to complaint.

"You're going too slow, it makes me want to sleep." Koujaku said and smiled when he saw the blond's frown. 

Now it was he who controlled the situation. Yes, that was how it should be. He on top of his prey, and Noiz at his mercy. Koujaku accommodated Noiz's legs on his back and positioned his dick again at the entrance.

Then, it sank completely. The position wasn’t his favorite, but he liked to have a good view of his partner's expressions. The abrupt movement caused Noiz to nail his nails into his back and release a gasp.

Fuck yeah. He wanted to hear him. He wanted to hear Noiz scream again and cry and moan like last night, he wanted to make him a fucking mess.

He penetrated him a couple of times and that was enough to had Noiz groaning without being able to hold it back. At some point he had begun to tremble and his body getting small spasms with every accurate push he gave. He didn’t want to lose any detail. Last night they had done it on doggy style, so they had not been able to see their expressions. Now it was a show.

Noiz was crying. A blush adorned his expression and, fuck, he loved when Noiz is so expressive. Only Koujaku could see him that way, crying and groaning beneath him.

He hit the right place inside Noiz, and it wasn't necessary to touch his dick to make him cum.

Then he stopped without leaving inside, took him from his cheeks and shortened the distance between his lips. Noiz automatically opened his mouth and let Koujaku caress him, slowly, tortuously, with his tongue. He took it hard by the nape to deepening the kiss, and felt Noiz whole body shiver, as if he was still cumming. They both enjoyed the taste of their saliva, the moans that were lost in each other's mouth and the sweet sensation of their tongues.

Koujaku moved away just a few centimeters, both breathing from his agitated breaths, still connected by a thread of saliva. Then Koujaku moved inside him, and Noiz let out an unsuspecting scream.

Koujaku soon accompanied him; He closed his eyes tightly and everything turned black and white and a tickle ran through every part of his body.

And then... silence.

His breaths sounded in the room along with the raindrops sticking on the window pane. Koujaku opened his eyes and looked down. There was Noiz, his eyes still closed and his hands grabbing the backplate of the bed tightly.

He left the blond's ass and threw the condom after tying it up, and as if it were a curse, the headache made an appearance, reminding him that he was still sick.

At that point he wanted to take a bath.

He was ruined, but found the way to get out of bed and go straight to the bathroom. He filled the bathtub and smiled as he remembered how Noiz almost drowned because he had fallen asleep.

"What are you laughing at?" Noiz asked, went in the bathroom completely naked. Koujaku preferred to remain silent and after a few minutes in which Noiz dedicated himself to showering, he entered the bathtub.

Noiz soon went into the bathtub with him.

"Satisfied?" Koujaku said with some sarcasm. Noiz raised an eyebrow.

"Old man, are you still mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

Noiz let out a sigh, turned his body and approached Koujaku until his back laid his chest.

"The police arrest me." He explained, getting the full attention of the older, who grabbed him by the waist. “They were going to deport me back to Germany because I had an expired passport. But I already solved that problem.”

Koujaku let out a snort in Noiz’s ear. 

"Why didn't you even call me?"

“No offense, but what could an old man like you do about it? If I’d had called you, I’d would just worry you.”

"Shitty brat, you made me worry anyway."

Noiz smiled.

“So I did make you worry. I'm sorry."

Koujaku felt his face burn with embarrassment, but fortunately Noiz was on his back and couldn't see him.

"You already apologized enough for today, both with your mouth and your ass."

Koujaku saw Noiz's ears acquire a red color, and was his time to smile.

“I have a pending business to do by noon.” Noiz said, turning his head back to look Koujaku. “After that, would you like to come with me to a onsen?”

**Author's Note:**

> i know what you are thinking: Koujaku has lot of condoms and bottles of lubricant all over his house omfg


End file.
